


Angels Among Us

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean comes back from being possessed by Michael, and everything is fine. Dean is fine. Until one day he slips up and Sam realizes that his brother has been possessed this whole time. Can the brothers recover from Michael's heinous plans for Sam? Or will their relationship forever be broken?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural - Wincest [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Angels Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC December 2020 challenge.  
> This fic is a gift to LivingDeadGirl. Glad you enjoyed it, love!  
> Thank you so much to jdl71 for the beta work she did! She is my rock! <3

His legs burned with the effort it took to continue running, but he wasn't about to stop. This was life or death – if he stopped, he knew it would be over. Ever since Dean came back, things had been different. He'd claimed that he was better – Michael had just let him go. And while Sam hadn't been sure what to believe, Dean had been okay. There had been no signs or indication that Dean wasn't his brother. 

Sure, Dean had spent a lot of time alone when he got back. He'd lock himself in his room and barely come out – even for food. There were quite a few days when Sam had just placed food in front of the door for the older Winchester and he'd get it when he wanted it. Which, yes, that was strange. And Sam had definitely had his flags raised, but he'd brushed it off. Dean had just been through something traumatic – he'd be fine in a few weeks.

And he was! He was Dean – right down to his love for greasy, unhealthy food and his obsession with _Scooby-Doo_. Everything seemed like it had gone back to normal. And then one day, things started changing. It was little things at first – nothing too alarming. Nothing that Dean hadn't done at some point or another in his lifetime. It was just things he hadn't done in quite some time. Like the way he would watch Sam and seem like he'd be laser focused on everything Sam was doing. Just stuff like that – stuff he hadn't done since he'd gone to Hell.

So, at first Sam thought everything was okay. After all, Dean had gone through something traumatic. He'd been used as an _angel condom_ as he referred to it as, which Sam knew was not a fun time. Hell, if Sam had actually come out of Hell with his soul the first time around after Lucifer possessed him, Sam was sure he would have probably acted the same way.

But lately, it had been different. Things had started to get more noticeable. Like the times that Dean would almost get lost in thought while just _staring_ at Sam. And the way he would just pop up out of nowhere and just be in Sam's personal space had really been an indication that something was wrong. Though when Sam asked Dean about it, he would always assure him that he fine. That he was just having trouble adjusting to being the only one inside his head after such a long time. 

For a while, Sam had believed him. Why wouldn't he? Sam knew better than anyone how hard it was to adjust after such a huge invasion. And as much as Dean liked to pretend that he was invincible, Sam knew better. His brother was actually quite vulnerable – he just did a great job hiding it. But he couldn't hide it from Sam. Not his little brother who had looked up to him since they were young.

The last straw had been two nights ago. 

_Sam climbed into the shower after coming back from a rough hunt, and something just seemed off. When he peeked out of the shower curtain, he realized that Dean was standing in the bathroom just watching him._ Again _. Quickly, Sam turned off the water, immediately annoyed that he wasn't going to get to enjoy the hot spray as he had planned. “Dean, what do you need?” he finally asked, wrapping the towel around his hips and knotting it loosely._

_When Dean didn't answer him, Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Dean,” he coaxed, champagne hazel eyes locking on moss green ones. “What? Did you need something? I just wanna shower, Dean. It's been a long night. I don't need this tonight.”_

_“I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Dean explained, head cocking to the side as he allowed his eyes to rake over Sam's body. “That demon really threw you around tonight. I thought you might need some help.”_

_A deep frown came to Sam's lips when Dean suggested that he might need help. “Um...no?” he answered, shaking his head. Sam was used to getting tossed around like a rag doll. Sure, it was shocking to most people because of his size, but demons and ghosts didn't exactly play by the rules. And they always tossed both Sam and Dean around like they weighed nothing. “I'm fine, Dean. I just wanna take a shower.”_

_Without warning, Dean moved closer to Sam, their bodies nearly touching as Dean pressed his palms flat against the wall on either side of Sam's head, pinning the younger Winchester in place. “I could get in with you,” Dean suggested, eyes ticking from Sam's lips to his eyes and then back. “Help you reach all of those...hard to reach areas.” Pressing closer, Dean bit into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him. “I could massage all of those kinks out of your back you always get after being in the car for so long. Doesn't that sound nice?”_

__Nice _? Dean was off his rocker! “What?” Sam asked, trying to shrink his large frame into the wall in his attempt to get away from his brother who was standing way too close at the moment. “No, Dean, that doesn't sound nice!” He brought his arms up and pressed his palms flat against his brother's shoulders, giving Dean a shove. “Get off me. I'm serious.”_

_Anger washed through Sam when Dean didn't budge. “Dean, get off me!” he repeated, brows knit in confusion as he tried once more to move Dean who seemed to be some sort of immovable force. Fear suddenly replaced his anger as thoughts of his brother being possessed ran through his head. “Dean...what's wrong with you?” he asked, frowning deeply._

_“What's wrong with me?” Dean asked, cocking his head to the side once more. “Nothing. I finally have everything I've ever needed.” His hands moved to grip Sam's wrists, pulling the younger man's hands away from his shoulders. “My one true vessel.”_

__Vessel _– this wasn't Dean. Quickly, Sam jerked his hands away from the angel wearing his brother's skin. “Michael,” he breathed, trying to shrink into the wall once more. “How long have you been in him?”_

_Dean's eyes continued to rake over Sam's exposed flesh, drinking in the sight of the younger Winchester. “Since he said yes,” he explained, moving away from the wall. After all, it wasn't like he was worried Sam was going to get out of the bathroom without his permission. “Watching you try to figure out if I was really Dean when I came back was quite entertaining. But...for future reference, the usual tricks you look for don't work with an archangel, Sam.”_

_When he was released, Sam had half a mind to try to bolt through the open door, but he thought better of it. Michael was blocking his exit, and he knew that if he got into a fight with an archangel right now, he would lose. “Why?” he asked instead, wanting to keep Michael talking. If he had him distracted, Sam had a better chance of getting out. “What's the point of pretending to be Dean for the last few weeks? What do you get out of it.”_

_Shrugging, Michael answered, “Nothing really. Just mere amusement.” Again, Michael turned his attention to Sam, watching the younger man's reaction as he spoke. “You two Winchesters have been nothing but pains in my feathers since you found out about Dad's master plan. So, any chance I get to be a thorn in your side, I'm going to take it.”_

_So that's what all of this was about. That happened nine years ago! Surely, the archangel wasn't still pissed about that! Then again, Sam knew all too well that archangels were basically just babies running around in the bodies of grown men, so he wasn't sure why he was shocked. “So...what? You just thought you'd come in here and pretend to be my brother for a while? And then come on to me and see if I would take the bait?”_

_Again, Michael shrugged. “I didn't really have a plan,” he admitted. “I just wanted to see if you'd buy it at first. I just recently thought of the idea to see what you'd do if your brother came onto you. I mean, the two of you are so co-dependent, I'm surprised you're able to shower without him.” Turning so that his back was facing Sam, Michael looked around the bathroom, smirking to himself._

_Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes when Michael suggested that he and Dean were co-dependent. These damn angels really needed to come up with some new material – Sam and Dean were aware that they seemed co-dependent. And hell, maybe they were. But who cared?! It worked for them. “Yeah? Well, the secret's out now. So what's your master plan, Michael?”_

_Although he didn't really have a “master plan” per se, Michael had some idea of what he wanted to do. Dean was still inside him, kicking and screaming to get out. After all, Michael hadn't exactly been honest with him about releasing him from his possession once they'd defeated Lucifer, and Michael knew Dean was pissed. But he didn't much care – right now, he was intent on pissing him off more. “Well...I plan on having your brother violate you in the worst way possible, Sammy,” Michael finally answered. “And he's in here, too. He can feel everything I do to you. And everything you do to him.”_

_The thought of Dean being trapped inside his own body while Michael did whatever the hell he wanted to Sam had the younger man's eyes widening. “No,” he ground out, pushing himself away from the wall on instinct. “I won't let you.”_

_Another chuckle escaped Michael at Sam's words. “You can't stop me,” he assured the younger man. “I'm an archangel. You're just a man.” As he spoke, Sam made his move, charging the archangel. Of course, Michael was ready for it, so it was easy to dodge him. Michael's hand wrapped around Sam's wrist, tossing the younger man against the wall once more with little effort._

_When his back hit the wall, Sam cried out in pain, his breath leaving him in a rush. Before he had a chance to even think, Michael was on him again, pinning him back to the wall. “Michael...don't!” Sam ground out, trying to push the archangel away from him again. “Get off of me!” He couldn't let this happen. Dean would never recover from this. “Dean! Dean, c'mon man, fight this!”_

_“He can't fight this, Sammy,” Michael assured the younger Winchester, smirking maliciously at the look Sam shot him when he used his nickname. “He's not strong enough to break my hold. He hasn't been since I took over. What do you think makes this any different?”_

_As if Dean was challenging Michael, the archangel lost his hold for a brief second. Sam immediately saw the change in the man's eyes, quickly taking his shot. His fist connected with Michael's jaw, sending the archangel stumbling backward. “Because I know my brother, dick,” Sam explained, landing another blow to the angel's cheek, sending him to his knees._

_Before Michael had a chance to recover, Sam bolted from the room. He didn't look back to see if Michael was following him. And before he knew it, he was out of the bunker and in the Impala, speeding down the dirt road that led to the main highway. Luckily, he still had his duffel in the trunk from the last hunt they'd been on and he was able to pull off the road and get dressed._

That had been two days ago. And Sam had managed to stay away from the angel for almost 48 hours. But Michael was persistent, and he'd found Sam. Not that that younger Winchester was surprised – those damn angels were crafty. It was annoying as hell. Not to mention that Michael probably had access to all of Dean's tracking skills being that he was riding around in Dean's meat suit. 

Sam skidded to a stop when Michael appeared in front of him. He hated that this angel was wearing his brother's skin. Hated seeing that smirk Dean always gave the monsters they were fighting right before the killing blow pointed at him. “Go to Hell!” Sam spat when the angel told him to just give up.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. In the blink of an eye, Sam was back at the bunker, his head feeling dizzy with the teleportation. One glance around the room let him know that he was in Dean's room. When Michael took a step toward him, Sam moved back. “Don't touch me!” Sam ordered, jumping slightly when the back of his knees hit the mattress and he nearly lost his balance. Of course, the angel didn't listen, instead reaching out with two fingers and pressing them against Sam's forehead, effectively knocking him unconscious. 

**~~**

A small moan escaped Sam as he slowly regained consciousness. His head rolled from side to side for a minute, the younger Winchester frowning deeply when he realized there was a pillow under him. Panic slammed into him when he tried to move his body and realized that he was restrained to the bed. Restrained _naked_ on the bed! “Hey!” he called out, tugging at the ropes. “Michael! This isn't funny!” 

“No one ever said this was meant to be funny,” Michael assured Sam from his position where he'd been leaning against the door frame. His eyes raked over Sam's bound, naked form, tongue snaking out to lick his plush lips. Oh, the things he was going to do to that body. “Your body is perfect,” Michael complimented, pushing away from the door frame and moving toward Sam. “No wonder you're one of my father's favorites.”

When Dean's hand landed on Sam's chest, the younger Winchester jumped before trying to shrink away from his brother's touch. “Don't,” Sam ordered, pulling at his bindings once more. “Leave me alone. Let my brother go, and just leave us the hell alone!” He groaned softly as Michael ran his hand down his body, once again trying to sink into the mattress. “Stop.”

Smiling wickedly, Michael crawled into the bed with Sam, blanketing the younger man's body with his own. “Oh, don't worry, Sammy,” he cooed. “I'll stop. As soon as I'm done playing with you.” That signature Dean Winchester smirk still plastered on his lips, Michael leaned in, pressing his lips to Sam's neck.

Roughly, Sam jerked his shoulder up as far as it would go with his hands being bound, pressing his ear to his shoulder. “ _Don't_ call me that!” Sam shouted. “You're not Dean. He's the only one who gets to call me that!” Another groan escaped Sam when Michael forced his head to the side, exposing his neck once more. “Get off of me, you dick!”

Again, Michael leaned in, running his tongue along Sam's neck. “He's in here with me,” Michael breathed in Sam's ear, tongue tracing the shell. “He wants this just as much as I do.” Using the grip he had on Sam's chin, Michael forced Sam to look at him. “The two of you are so damn co-dependent, I'm surprised you haven't already taken this step. But don't worry, Sammy. I'll make it good for you.”

Leaning over, Michael reached for something on the nightstand, bringing it back to the bed to show Sam. A wide smile came to his lips as he stared at the feather in his hand. “In medieval times, they would use feathers as a form of torture. It was effective to get information out of people.” Slowly, Michael touched the feather to Sam's collarbone. “Now, it's become more of a sexual fetish, I suppose. Do you wanna see, Sammy?”

Without hesitation, Sam shook his head. “No, I don't wanna see,” Sam assured the archangel. “I don't want you to touch me.” Of course, Michael didn't listen, instead sliding the feather down Sam's torso, causing tingles to shoot through Sam's entire body. “Ungh...stop it!” Sam breathed, yanking at his bindings once more. “Let me go!”

As Michael ran the feather lower, Sam felt his body starting to respond. He felt sick. This was his brother's skin – Dean's face was staring back at him, and Dean's hands were causing him pleasure. It was wrong. “Please...” Sam panted, trying to make his body listen to his mind and stop reacting. “Stop...please?” 

Sam felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes when Michael ran the feather over the underside of his hardening cock. He didn't want this. He wanted nothing to do with this. But Michael didn't care. And Sam was powerless to stop it. “Stop!” he tried again, eyes squeezing tightly closed as he clenched his jaw, head turning to the side as he pulled at his bindings once more. 

“You like it!” Michael hissed in Sam's ear, running the feather over Sam's cock, swirling it around the pre-cum gathering at the head. “You can't tell me that you haven't thought about this before, Sam. Can't tell me that you don't want to know how it feels to have big brother's cock inside you.” Again, Michael licked the shell of Sam's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting playfully.

When his ear was bitten again, Sam jumped. Dammit, he needed to stop doing that! “I don't,” Sam argued, feeling his cheeks burning at the realization that his statement was a lie. Had he thought about it? Sure! But that didn't mean he was going to act on it! _Ever!_ His breath hitched in his throat when Michael dragged the feather lower, making figure eight movements over his balls. “Stop this...please?”

A deep moan escaped Michael when Sam begged him again. “Love hearing you beg for me, Sammy,” Michael smiled against the younger man's ear. Slowly, he slid the feather lower, smile widening when Sam gasped in another breath. The feather slid over Sam's tightly puckered hole, Michael biting into Dean's plush bottom lip as he watched Sam's cock twitch. “Want this so bad, don't you Sammy?”

Without hesitation, Sam shook his head. “N-No, I don't,” he argued. “Stop it. Let me go.” Of course, he knew repeating it wasn't going to make a difference. Michael had made it very clear that he wasn't going to stop until he was ready to. And Sam had no idea when that was going to be. And honestly, he was a little scared. When he finally got his brother back – and he would get his brother back – what would Dean think of him?

If he couldn't feel Dean pushing at the walls inside his brain, Michael would have taken the time to fully enjoy this moment. He would have teased Sam well into next week. But he was losing his grip on the older Winchester, and he wasn't about to let Dean ruin this for him. He needed to work faster than he had originally planned.

Still, it brought a sense of pride knowing that his vessel was so strong. Most people wouldn't be able to press at his psyche like Dean Winchester was doing right now. Then again, the Winchesters had always exceeded expectations. They were quite annoying like that.

Pushing Dean down a little further once more, Michael gently ran the feather over Sam's hole again. The way Sam gasped for air coupled with the way his hole clenched had Michael biting back another moan. “Do you want me to use lube or my tongue, Sammy?” Michael breathed into the younger Winchester's ear. “Your pick.”

 _Neither_. Sam didn't want this at all! But he knew that Michael would take that the wrong way. He was sure that Michael would think he was denying lube all together, and that was _not_ what he was doing. Of course, Sam knew that it wasn't really his pick. Michael was going to do whatever the hell he wanted to. And Sam couldn't stop him.

When the feather ran over his balls again, Sam groaned softly. “L-Lube,” he panted, knowing that the archangel was getting impatient. He just wanted that damn feather gone. The faster Michael got this over with, the sooner Sam could get the hell out of here again. 

Although Michael wasn't surprised by Sam's choice, he had to admit he was a little disappointed. He really wanted to use his tongue on the younger man. Oh well, there would be plenty of time for that later. “Are you sure, Sammy?” Michael asked, smirking down at the younger man as he stripped out of his flannel. “It'll be so much better if I could use my tongue on you.”

“It's not your tongue to use!” Sam yelled, unable to keep his anger reigned in. He saw that signature smirk cross Dean's features again, and Sam thought he was going to puke. “I don't want this,” he tried once more. “Please...just let me go.” 

Reaching behind his back, Michael gripped Dean's dark gray T-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor with his other discarded clothing. “I'm going to let you go,” he assured the younger man, moving the feather to Sam's chest before he ran it in circular motions around the younger Winchester's nipple. He barely bit back a moan when the younger man groaned and his cinnamon colored nub pebbled with the attention. “As soon as I'm done playing with you.”

The tear Sam had been trying to hold back slid down his temple, wetting his hair as he tried his bindings once more. “Don't do this,” he breathed, eyes wide with panic as he watched Michael working the fastenings of Dean's jeans. He bit back another groan when Michael dragged the feather across his chest, attacking his other nipple. His eyes squeezed tightly closed as he tried to imagine that he was anywhere but here.

Michael barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Sam squeezed his eyes closed. He wanted the younger man to watch. But he wasn't going to push it. At least not yet. Quickly, Michael discarded Dean's jeans, moving to the nightstand where he had some lube stashed. Once he had the lube in hand, Michael moved back to the bed, squeezing a liberal amount into his hand and rubbing three fingers through the sticky substance.

Without warning, Michael thrust two fingers into Sam's tight hole, biting into his bottom lip when Sam's eyes shot open and he cried out in pain. “That's it, Sammy,” Michael cooed. “Scream for me.” He didn't give Sam time to adjust to the invasion before he pulled his fingers almost completely out, thrusting them back in just as roughly and abruptly as he had done the first time. His free hand grabbed the feather once more, using it to tickle along Sam's balls and cock. “Like that, don't you Sammy?” he teased.

He felt like he was on fire. Like someone had just split him in two. And he knew that it wasn't even the worst part yet. “Stop!” he cried out, trying to shrink into the mattress to get away from that damn feather, only to realize that he was shoving Michael's fingers deeper into his body. “Get off of me! Please?!” 

More tears streamed down Sam's face as Michael continued to fuck him with his fingers. “Don't act like you haven't taken worse, Sammy,” Michael teased. “I know what Lucifer did to you while he had you down in the pit.” Adding a third finger, Michael scissored his digits inside Sam, stretching the younger man open for his cock. “You let Lucifer fuck you so good, didn't you Sammy? His little cock slut?”

Slowly, Sam shook his head, trying to keep the memories of his time in Hell from flooding back. “Don't...I didn't...please?” Sam hadn't wanted what Lucifer did to him either. But much like his brother, Michael didn't care. He was going to take what he wanted and Sam knew it. He just hated that he was doing it with his brother's body. “Please don't make him do this. Michael, please?”

“Dean?” Michael asked, smirking wider as he pulled his fingers from Sam's ass. “I already told you, Sammy...he wants this too.” Gripping the base of his cock, Michael lined himself up with Sam's entrance, stroking his length a few times to get himself lubed up a little better. “Trust me...he'll thank me when this is over.”

That was the only warning Sam got before Michael thrust into him, causing the younger man to scream out in pain once more. Sam's fingers curled around his bindings, the younger man trying to pull himself away from the archangel. Of course, Michael wasn't going to let that happen, instead gripping Sam's hips and forcing him back to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Sam felt like he'd been split in two. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth together, not wanting to give Michael the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. Somewhere in there, Dean was being forced to watch his assault, and Sam wasn't going to make it any harder on the older man.

When Sam stopped screaming, Michael frowned slightly. “C'mon, Sammy...” he breathed, thrusting harshly into the younger man's abused body. His hips gyrated against Sam's, forcing his cock deeper into the younger man. “You like that? Knew you would, baby brother.”

Another tear slipped down Sam's cheek when Michael called him _baby brother_. He wasn't Dean. He jumped slightly when Michael wrapped his hand around Sam's hard member, angling his hips as he thrust upward, making Sam see white. “Don't...” Sam whispered, biting into his bottom lip before he said anything else. He was done begging.

And just like that, the smile came back to Michael's lips when Sam begged. “You wanna cum, don't you Sammy?” he asked, stripping Sam's cock in time with each of his thrusts. Sam's inner muscles clenched down on his dick each time he stabbed the younger man's prostate, dragging him closer and closer to the edge. But he refused to let himself lose it. Not until Sam came. “Cum for me, Sammy. Cum for big brother.”

Hearing those words coming from Dean's mouth, his honey dipped voice whispering such naughty things to him, had Sam losing it. His back arched off the bed, arms pulling at his bindings once more as hot ropes of cum shot from his cock. It took everything inside him not to sob harder when Michael stilled above him moments before he felt the sticky wetness of the archangel's cum leaking into his body. 

Only when he had been milked for all he was worth did Michael finally collapse onto Sam, smirking as he teased the younger man's sensitive flesh with the feather once more. “That was amazing, Sammy,” he complimented. “Was it good for you, too?” Of course, he wasn't expecting an answer. Instead, he pushed off of the bed, moving to untie Sam's left hand, then his right. 

Just as Sam was about to attack, Michael pressed two fingers against the younger man's forehead, effectively knocking him unconscious. For a long minute, Michael just stared at Sam, admiring the younger man's perfect body. His father had taken special care while creating the Winchester brothers. It was evident when Michael studied them that God wanted them to be perfect. And he'd succeeded – much like his father always had.

Sighing, Michael grabbed Dean's jeans, tugging them back onto his body. He could feel the elder Winchester slamming against the walls in his head again. “Relax, Dean,” Michael ordered, rolling his eyes. “You'll get your body back in due time. I'm getting bored in here, anyway.”

**~~**

Two hours later, Sam rolled off the bed, his abused body screaming in protest. He wasted no time getting the hottest shower he could handle, trying to wash the evidence of what had happened off his body. Only when the water started to run cold did Sam finally get out of the shower. He wasted no time getting dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and the hoodie Dean had gotten him for his birthday last year. It was a little baggy, but that's what Sam wanted. 

_Dean_. Sam needed to find him. He couldn't let Michael walk around for another second wearing Dean's body. The possibility of Michael hurting someone else made Sam feel sick all over again. Quickly, Sam grabbed his cell phone, dialing Castiel's number and waiting for the angel to answer.

“Sammy?!” he heard Dean call, causing the younger man to turn on his heels toward the noise. His eyes narrowed as he watched his brother jog down the stairs. When Dean reached for him, Sam involuntarily jerked back, not sure what the other man was playing at. “Sammy, it's me,” Dean whispered. “It's me.”

Although he still wasn't too sure about this, Sam took a step closer to the older Winchester. “Dean?” he asked, feeling tears prick at the backs of his eyes once more. “Dean? Is it really you?” Again, Dean assured him that it was really him, and Sam felt his resolve fade. Closing the gap between them, Sam pulled his brother into a tight hug. “How-How did you get Michael to leave?”

Returning the embrace, Dean shook his head. “I didn't do anything,” Dean explained. “He-He just left.” He frowned deeply when Sam asked him why Michael would do that. Honestly, Dean had no idea. “I don't know,” he answered with a shake of his head. “I don't know. Maybe...he was finished? He got what he wanted?”

Sam's cheeks flushed pink when Dean mentioned Michael getting what he wanted. Yeah, maybe that was the case. He did tell Sam that he'd leave them alone once he was done playing with him. Maybe he was done. “What...what do you remember?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip as he looked around the room, focusing on anything other than his brother.

Unfortunately, Dean remembered everything. “Everything,” Dean answered honestly. “I was...awake, or whatever, the whole time. I was...fighting to get out. But I wasn't strong enough, Sammy. I am _so_ sorry.”

Without hesitation, Sam shook his head. “Don't be sorry,” Sam argued. “It wasn't you. I know how hard it is to claw your way back from possession. It wasn't your fault.” He smiled softly when Dean cupped his cheek, giving him a loving pat. “So...what happens now?”

The angel blade Dean kept in his jacket sleeve slid out, the cool metal sending a shiver up his arm. His eyes twinkled as he stared at his weapon for a minute before turning his attention to Sam with a smile. He didn't have to tell Sam the plan – he could see that Sam knew the plan just by looking at the younger man. “Now, we have work to do.”


End file.
